


Words Unspoken

by punchbag_mcshizzle



Series: Solangelo Post-it Notes AU [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-it Notes Au, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchbag_mcshizzle/pseuds/punchbag_mcshizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought that a bunch of post-it notes will change their lives in a way none of them could have predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Bold- Will  
> Italicized- Nico

There it is again. A random post-it note that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Okay, it’s posted on the exact same spot as before but still. Will Solace, rolled his eyes -a gesture he barely does out of being a generally happy person- at the small piece of paper. As if it had been the bane of all things positive and beautiful.

Seriously, had people stooped so down low with laziness that they can’t possibly discard a measly piece of paper with something quite depressing written on it. Towards a trash bin. Preferably one with the recycle logo? And save mother earth on their own little way?

Wait. Back track to a certain previous thought.

There had been something depressing written on it.

_-I’m breathing but I’m barely alive. I’m alive but I don’t exist. I exist but I’m not exactly breathing._

Okay, wow. That was really pessimistic and a whole new level of depressing.

And that made Will really concerned.

Now Will felt rather stupid. How come he didn’t pay attention to it earlier? Those other post-it notes he had oh so conveniently thrown into disposal. Had it been written with words too?

Turns out, it does.

* * *

_-Who made it so that people should be obliged to wake up with the sun? Oh yes, someone whose not much fond with the idea of sleep. I really don’t care but who made law that you actually need to drag other people with you? I don’t even like sunrise nor sunset for that matter. At least not anymore._

_-“I am going to be okay” good lord, how many times have I repeated that to myself? And yet, I’m still not okay._

_-Can’t the world just shut up for once?_

_-There’s enough happiness for everyone. People just need to share" Yeah? So where’s my share?_

_-It would have been really nice to know how it feels to live and not just breathe._

_-The world is wide and beautiful and I just want to exist._

“You’re starting to become obsessive with those notes, Will” Kayla sat beside her half brother and stared disgustingly at her school cafeteria lunch. “Ugh. Thought we’re supposed to go healthy?”

“I am not” Will defended himself but made no move to pry his eyes away from the bundle of post-it notes he was holding. Reading the written words over and over again that as if by doing so, he’ll be able to figure out something.

Maybe the identity of the person who had been writing them.

Kayla raised a brow “Sure, you’re not, you’re words. However you’d want to convince yourself” The girl pushed her tray towards the other “You’ve packed much healthier lunch right? So can we trade half and half?”

“I am not eating that much cafeteria crap Kayla”

“Come on, I’ll keep my eyes open for more of those notes. I’ll even have Austin go dumpster diving for you. You know, he might be able to salvage a note in the trash”

“Fine. Keep your promise”

“Oh, I always do”

* * *

“What has gotten you so obsessed with those notes anyway?” Austin raked inside the dumpster bin. Sure there had been only papers inside but it still smell quite a bit. Thankfully, he had been wearing gloves “I mean sure, thr notes are rather depressing to read but do you have to go too far?’

"Shut up Austin and just keep digging. The Authorities could be here in any minute” Will poked his head inside the dumpster “Any luck?”

“Why am I the one doing this again?” Austin eyed his siblings “And no, I can’t see a piece of that shit”

“Because I’ll show everyone your embarrassing photos if you don’t do my bidding” Kayla spoke from behind Will.

“And don’t call the post-it’s a piece of shit” Will gave his brother a frown.

“Fine. I’m sorry. Keep teaming up together against me why don’t you” Austin jumped out of the dumpster “What had gotten you to practically side with each other anyway?”

“A trade over half a crappy cafeteria lunch” Austin looked at the two with disbelief.

“What? It happens” Kayla raised a brow. Unimpressed. “Come on, Austin. There’s another dumpster for you to get acquainted with”

“No way! I’ve been into three and that’s my quota” Austin refused “Look, I want to help but no longer this way. I’m beginning to stink, you know. Have some mercy”

“You’re right. Sorry for making you do the dirty deeds”

“Come on, You don’t have to make it sound like I sell weed to minors” Austin sighed “Where do you usually get the note anyway?”

“From a red telephone booth”

“A what?”

“You know that almost hidden telephone booth at the park? The one people usually just pass by?” Austin looked at Kayla. Puzzled.

“I have no idea either”

Will ended up showing the phone booth to his siblings.

* * *

Will knew that his idea is close to impossible but trying it won’t really hurt, except it maybe being a bit disappointing as an end result.

What if it all backfires? What if the person won’t take too kindly with Will trying to invade his personal space? Will knew as much that the stranger may be leaving the notes publicly but to try and step into the scene?

Will does it anyway. Of course he does. What harm would it do?

**_\- You don’t know me but you’ve got me intrigued. Hi, I’m a stranger and it looks like you’re feeling down. Want to be my friend? My hugs are pretty special.^^_ **

If he had said he’s not hoping for a reply, he had been lying. Despite that, he’s also a realist and knew there’s a slim chance that the mysterious person would write him back.

But he did get one.

Will had been grinning all day despite the fact that there had been only two words written on it.

_-Fuck You._

* * *

**_-Now isn’t it much too early in our relationship for that? We haven’t even met each other yet, honey._ **

Will placed the note in it’s usual spot before leaving to get to his classes. He’ll come back later, hoping that there would be another reply.

To say that he wasn’t disappointed with the lack of response would be an understatement. Still, he let his note linger for a little while longer, In hopes that a reply would still make it’s way.

He found one, early the next morning.

_-You’re a annoyance. Leave me alone. Also, we don’t have a relationship. Stop bothering me. And don’t call me honey._

He wrote a few notes back. Why wouldn’t he? He’s Will ‘the persistent man’ Solace.

**_-My friends and family would greatly disagree on you with that. I am after all a very lovable person. You can ask my pet dog, he’ll barkingly agree with a wag of his tail._ **

**_-And nope, sorry but I have decided firmly, without your consent that I’ll be barging into your life.._ **

**_-What do I call you then? Babe? Sugar Plum? Gummy Bear? Sweetheart?_ **

Will thought that he might have gone too far.

To his relief, the anonymous post-it note writer decided to keep their unusual conversation going.

_-If I ended up regretting this, I’ll hunt you down_.

_\- Stop those idiotic endearing words, would you? I’m allergic to overly sweet name calling. If I start itching, I’ll blame you._

Will didn’t bother hiding the smile that curved on his lips.

* * *

“What happened to staying in after school for study sessions?” Cecil raised a brow as he and Lou Ellen watched as their best friend scurry around, placing all of his things inside his backpack in a not so organized manner. A fit they’ve never seen him do before.

“What’s with the hurry, Solace?”

“I need somewhere to be” Will answered not even bothering to look at his friends.

“And where exactly is this somewhere?” Lou quoted out as he grabbed one of Will’s notebooks “I need to borrow this. Take it back Monday”

“I’ll tell you two next time” Will zipped his backpack and hurried put of the door. “Don’t doodle on my notes like last time, Lou”

“Sir, yes, Sir!”

Will was out of the door. Cecil checked, making sure their friend was out of earshot before running back towards Lou.

“Did you get it?”

“Are you doubting my skills?” Lou smirked as she held a small box of post-it notes. “Operation pry on our bestfriend’s secret now officially in commence”

“Will’s probably not going to forgive us for this”

“'Are you chickening out?”

“Nah”

“Awesome”

* * *

Within the first week of notes being exchanged, Will noticed their kind of routine. Will would find a note attached on the telephone booth in the mornings, addressed to him and he would leave a note in return and it would stay untouched throughout the day.

Will figured, the mysterious person either posts his replies really late nights or does it much earlier than Will himself.

Probably why he haven’t met the mysterious person just yet.

So when he was unable to check earlier that morning, he had rushed into it right after his classes had ended.

It’s really beginning to take over his life.

_-Didn’t your parents told you to not be a nosy fuck? Also, fuck your opinions, if I’m going to die might as well slowly die happily from too much calories._

He vaguely remembered the last post-it note he had written.

_**-Lemonade Mouth is hands down one of Disney Channel’s best original movies. I also like Teen Beach Movie and the Descendants.** _

_**-And why does your notes suspiciously smell like french fries? Don’t eat too much of that stuff, it’s not good for your health.** _

Only by then did Will notice an unopened ketchup sachet from a popular fast food chain.

He wrote a reply.

-Fast food fries. That’s even worst. Please take better care of yourself.

Will unstuck the recent note from the other and searched for the small box he carried around with him to keep the notes unwrinkled and organized.

Only, it wasn’t anywhere inside his backpack.

* * *

“Will Solace, come on, talk to us! We said we’re sorry!” Cecil and Lou barged inside the room and tried talking to their friend.

“It’s been a week, how can you be mad at us for so long?” Lou stopped herself “Okay, it was our fault but don’t let us suffer the consequences for longer than we can take. Please. We gave your box back to you”

Will pretended to not hear a word. Nyssa, a girl he’s partnered with for their laboratory activity that day gave him a curious look.

“What did they do this time?” Nyssa had asked once both Cecil and Lou decidedly went back to their shared table after having been ignored fifteen minutes straight.

“They went through my stuff”

“And? That’s it?” The girl handed one of the flask to Will. “I mean, they do it all the time and you never got mad at them. What changed?”

“Well-” The boy bit his lips, unable to answer. Nyssa was right, his best friends had done things much worst than taking his stuff and hiding them. What changed? Had his strange communication with someone he haven’t even met made such an impact that he ended up getting mad at something his friends would do in a daily basis?

Will found himself explaining things to his lab partner and as much as Nyssa often claimed to understand how machines work more than humans, she listened and never interrupted.

“Okay, reason why I want to be a mechanic more than anything else. Human emotions are so confusing and complicated.” The girl admitted before letting out a sigh “I’m not good with giving advice but I think you should go and talk to your friends. Explain yourself. One thing I knew about Cecil and Lou is that no matter how childish and insensitive to your feelings they can be at times, they do care for you a lot. And whatever is going on, I bet they’ll be supportive”

Will gave his best friends a side glance.

* * *

Will followed Nyssa’s advise

“Okay, where are you leading us?” Cecil asked suspiciously as he and Lou Ellen followed Will towards an almost secluded part of the park.

“If you plan to kill us for what we’ve done, can you at least give us a bit of a time to say goodbye?” Lou held her phone out “I need to remind Alabaster that no, he’s not allowed to touch my voodoo collection or I will haunt him down. Also, I need to tell mother that her acne potion thingy doesn’t work”

“I need to tell all my siblings to keep up with the pranking and remember Father’s honor code” Cecil raised his hand, grinning sheepishly.

“Your dad has got a honor code? Wait, never mind that. You’ve got honor?”

“Yes, but we never share it outside the family. Sorry. And ouch, of course we do”

“That’s enough. I’m not killing any of you two” Will told his friends much to their relief “I bet you two are curious with those notes you have so conveniently pried upon without my consent”

“Come on, no need for more emphasis. We already know how much of a stupid trick we’ve done. We really feel awful, okay”

“Yes, no need to rub the burn further”

Will stared blankly “Do you want to know or not?’

"We do! we do!” Cecil raised both hands and started flailing them up and down until Lou has had enough and smacked him hard in the head.

“Now that the wild animal has been tamed, please start talking”

“Okay so it started when…”

* * *

**_-It’s flu season. I hope your watching over yourself. Don’t want you getting sick. Remember to always keep yourself hydrated._ **

_-Why do you care?_

_**-Why shouldn’t I care?** _

_-We’re not exactly friends, annoying stranger._

Will reread the note over and over again. It’s true, in a sense but still, he can’t help but feel insulted with the words written on them.

Because as strange as it sounds, the person behind the yellow sticky notes had grown fondly on him. Not exactly friends. Sure, they’re not. He’s not even sure what kind if label he currently had with the other.

All he knew is that he actually care a lot.

**_-Wrong. We’re post-it buddies and we’re stuck together. :)_ **

**_-Please don’t deny the chemistry of you and I ~_ **

He got a reply the next day.

_-Of all the people I can get stuck with, why you?_

_-There’s nothing to deny if there isn’t anything going on._

If Will denied the fact that he was affected, then he would be lying.

* * *

_**\- Would you tell me your name?** _

_-Why would you like to know?_

His post-it notes buddy do have a point. Why would he like to know? General curiosity? There’s that. Wanting to save the person with the depressing notes? Isn’t that what he was aiming for from the start? But Will also know that the reason goes far beyond than that.

He wanted something to happen.

There’s just something about the person beyond the notes that had gotten Will intrigued.

_**-Because you love me?** _

He attached a stick figure drawing with it. One that looked like it was having some deep thoughts and with question marks doodled all over it.

* * *

_-You’re a dork. Maybe I’ll tell you one day. If you’re in luck. And love is too strong of a word, careful how you use it, Stranger._

_-P.S. I never knew self portraits can be so accurate._

Will stared at the stick figure he had drawn out of boredom and had attached with his previous note. Only this time, the stranger had drawn  borders around it to make it look like a framed photo.

**_-Excuse you, I’ll let you know that I am born Adonis. Not trying to carry my own ego but it’s true! My Mom said so and my Dad agrees -most of the time, if he’s not too busy looking at himself in front of the mirror and trying to flirt with everyone._ **

He drew another figure. A not-so stick figure one this time. He added biceps and abs and even had his stick figure carry what he calls a barbel.

It does not look like a barbel.

* * *

_-Is this you on steroids?_

It was Will’s previous drawing. The one with the barbel.

**_-Ouch. Once you get to see me, you’ll be taking that back. I am the epitome of good looks and perfect boyish charms._ **

Will drew a simple sad face and attached it with the note.

* * *

_-Please stop channeling Narcissus in your body. It’s not healthy. Go see an exorcist._

People had given Will weird looks, what with him laughing his heart out in the middle if the street.

* * *

**_-Are you ever going to tell me your name?_ **

Will wondered if maybe he had been asking too much.

He started to worry when two days had passed and there was no post-it note waiting to greet him.

He started fearing for the worst.

* * *

_\- Nico_

Will blinked at the small piece of paper before a small smile found itself being painted on his lips. It was a name and there had been nothing else written. Just a name.

But to Will, it tells a thousand more emotions than the previous exchange he’s ever had with the stranger.

Before he knew it, Will wrote another reply.

**_-It’s nice to meet you, Nico. My name is Will._ **

* * *

_\- Hi, I guess._

_-How did you even come across my notes. It’s not like people actually pay attention to the red telephone booth._

How? It was like a force had directed him into it. No! It’s not him being a clean freak that started it all.

**_\- Maybe Fate?_ **

**_-What’s the deal with the post-it notes anyway?_ **

He quickly took another post-it and wrote something else.

-Sorry if I sounded imposing. You don’t have to tell me anything you’re uncomfortable with.

There was a reply the next day.

_-It’s an outlet. Hazel, my sister said I needed one. Please don’t start asking about it._

Will understood.

**_\- I won’t but if you want to blurt things out with someone, I’m your man._ **

**_-But hey, If you don’t mind. Can I know a bit more about you? Sorry if that sounded creepy and stalker-ish but just simple things like your type of Music? Book genre? Marvel or DC? Do you like the sunrise or the sunsets? What makes you happy? Are you a cat person or a dog person?_ **

* * *

_-Why are you so adamant in trying to know me? Am I your next charity case?_

Call it crazy and fucked up. Impossible. Not heavily thought over but Will is so sure now. That beyond the exchange of notes and all the emotions that came attached within those written words are a kind of feeling that he was so sure what really meant now.

He had fallen for the boy whose only connection he’s got with are that of exchanged post-it notes and unspoken words.

**_-Why would you think that? No, Nico you’re not my charity case. You should be thankful I can’t see you now or I would have slapped some sense into you. And mind you, I’m a pacifist._ **

**_-Okay, fine I have a confession. At first, it’s my want to help people that kicked in but as I get to know you better, it’s not only the idea of helping you that started to matter. I genuinely really wanted to know you. I want to be your friend. I want to be part of your uhm, life._ **

* * *

_-What a sap._

_-You’ll eventually get tired of me, it won’t be surprising if it does happen. People always come and go. No one in your life is permanent_

Will sighed with disappointment at the piece of paper.

**_-Wow pessimist much. Too bad for you then, I don’t tire that easily with people. I’ll be sticking with you for a long time… like for eternity long. I already planned my life that way. Your objections are invalid._ **

**_-You know, I really want to meet you right now. Just so to prove that my intentions are crystal clear. I really want to know you more, Nico._ **

* * *

_-I guess meeting you would be fine. I’ll think about it._

Both Cecil and Lou had a general idea why their friend had been sporting that shit eating grin all day long, it can only be caused by a certain person named Nico.

They were proven right when Will had let them read the note.

* * *

There had been no talks nor gossips about it but somehow as if by some mystical force playing a huge role, that one particular telephone booth had been left alone. Untouched and unused except by two separate souls who had both established a certain kind of connection with the other.

It’s their very own special little spot. Fate had decided so.

And yet, as much as it looked so easy at first, Fate still holds the strings. And Fate loves playing with two connected souls, don’t they?

* * *

Nico never did show up.

To say that Will didn’t feel disappointed and betrayed would be an understatement because he did feel that way. If Nico didn’t want to meet, he could have just said so and not have Will trapped into the impression that he is interested.

Maybe, Will was the only one keen enough into wanting to meet the other and Nico on the other hand simply thought that he’s not worth much of an effort.

However the more logical and worrisome part of Will kept telling him that something might have happened.

Will waited for days. Hoping that one day the post-it’s would appear like how it used too. Posted on some random area inside that red telephone booth and with a note written on it. And Will would read that note over and over again, trying to understand the emotion beyond those words. Trying to get to know the boy beyond the emotions that seemed to have impacted him in a way he never thought it would.

He can’t help but blame himself. If he hadn’t insisted on a meet-up, maybe the notes would still keep on coming. Or if maybe he had been a bit more patient. If only he didn’t rush things up. Maybe, he wouldn’t have screwed things big time.

The days turned into weeks.

And then a month…

Then two…

And three …

He waited. He kept waiting. Kept his hopes up.

There had been no single post-it note in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Find my stories on [tumblr](http://darkness-can-shine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
